1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scheme for automatically generating graphic expressions according to data feature such as a decision tree for classifying target attributes or a statistical feature of data in a visual multidimensional data analysis tool which is to be used in applying a sophisticated data analysis with respect to data stored in database or files, and more particularly, to a scheme for automatically generating data conversion definition according to the data feature which is to be used in a data conversion display device for converting data stored in database or files into graphic data according to the data conversion definition and displaying converted graphic data.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional visual multidimensional data analysis tool, visualization conditions are usually defined by a user, and there is no known scheme for assisting this definition generation by the user according to a decision tree for classifying target attributes or statistical feature of data.
Thus in the conventional visual multidimensional data analysis tool, visualization conditions have to be defined by the user so that many trials and errors are required at a time of data analysis, and there has been a problem that it has been impossible to carry out the data analysis quickly.
Also, in the conventional visual multidimensional data analysis tool, visualization target attributes are to be selected and obtained by the user by repeating attribute selection operations.
In this regard, in the conventional visual multidimensional data analysis tool, there is no known scheme for automatically selecting target attributes by assigning priority orders among a plurality of attributes according to a correlation coefficient matrix, and it has been necessary for the user to select the visualization target attributes so that the user is required to repeat operations for selecting attributes that are effective for the data analysis and therefore there has been a problem that it has been impossible to carry out the data analysis quickly.